Life of Kuroume, Tomoko
by Miyuki Urameshi
Summary: Kuroume Tomoko, is a young child who has to live with a curse that not only hurts her, but those who try to get close to her. Watch as she goes through life as an orphan, goes through the system of adoption and ends up with a certain ninja.


This story belongs to my friend. She wanted me to put it up. I appreciate it, if you were nice. Please review and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in Naruto. All credit goes to the original owners.

**Title: Life of Kuroume, Tomoko**

Description: Kuroume Tomoko, a young child who has to live with a curse that not only hurts her, but those who try to get close to her. Watch as she goes through life as an orphan, goes through the system of adoption and ends up with a certain ninja who cares deeply about her. This whole story goes through her life from when she loses the only life she knew to the fact that she has to accept the fact that things do change and one cannot always get what they want, even if they keep begging for it.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Attack of Houkou!**

In Kirigakure no Sato, the eleventh day, of the seventh month is one of the most explicit days in the village's history. It was the day Houkou, Gobi no Inu attacked.

Houkou was a large five-tailed beast in the form of a pure white dog. Each of its five tails is said to have the ability to control all five elements: fire, water, earth, wind, and lightning.

On this same day, a member from a group of military ninja of that village called, "The Seven Swordsmen of the Mist" just had a child.

He went by the name of Mizuho, Michio. He stood about 5' 9'', with dark brown hair in a wolf cut, and glazed over hazel eyes that could either put fear into any man or melt a woman's heart. A male with a gorgeous complexion making any female want him. But, a deadly stare that could frighten many.

His lover, on the other hand, carried a beautiful face. A woman from a small village called, Gekkogakure no Sato in Yugure no Kuni. Light brown hair stopped at mid-back, framing her face while showing off her sparkling gold eyes. Standing 5' 4'' and fifteen years of age; she went by the name Kuroume, Tomoaki.

Michio stood off by the window of the hospital room staring outside; watching as the large dog was outside destroying the village. He looked over at his lover; whom was sitting up holding their child in her arms.

"You know I am the only one who is able to defeat the demon," Michio said, breaking the silence. "But, to do so, I am going to need Tomoko to seal the beast inside of her."

"Why can't you do that to someone else's child?" Tomoaki hissed, her voice raspy.

"Like you, another woman is not going to easily going to let me put a destructive beast inside their child," sighed Michio. "As much as I don't want to, I have to."

Tomoaki slumped her head. Hot tears stung her eyes. "W-what's going to happen to you?"

"The beast's soul will be forged into Tomoko's in exchange for my life," Michio answered, unemotionally.

"This is one hell of a goodbye present," she turned her head, her voice trembling. "Fine, do what you have to…"

A smile crept onto Michio's thin lips. He went over to her and grabbed her chin. He turned her head so they could stare face to face. His stern hazel eyes burned into her glossed over golden orbs. "Stubborn as ever," he said, leaning towards her and pressing his lips onto hers for a loving, gentle kiss. The last few seconds of the kiss became passionate, and breath taking before breaking apart. "But, that is the reason why I fell in love with you."

Tomoaki, still dazed from that mind blowing kiss, huffed. "Either go now or I'll change my mind."

Michio stood up straight, taking his daughter into his arms. "Goodbye, Tomoaki," he said, grabbing his large sword, the Suisha Blade, and leaving the hospital room.

Outside the room waited a man of a much older age then the eighteen-year-old Michio himself. His face was shadowed by the large white and blue straw hat he was wearing. On the hat was the Japanese character for water. The man wore an all blue outfit under a white coat with the sleeve tips, collar, and end of the coat being blue. He was the Mizukage, the leader of Kirigakure and strongest shinobi of the village.

"Are you ready to go, Mizuho-san?" asked the Mizukage, taking Tomoko out of his hands so he could tie his sword around his chest.

Michio took the buckles from the sheath of the sword and strapped it tightly around his chest. "Yes, Mizukage-sama."

The battle against Houkou was fierce. The other six members of the swordsmen were asked to hold off the beast while Michio sealed its chakra and readied it to be placed inside Tomoko.

"Tomoko," Michio said, putting his crying daughter on the ground. "I am sorry I am not going to be with you growing up. Please, I want you to live your life to the fullest. I don't want Madara to get his mitts on you. I hope, someday you can forgive me for what I am about to do and that you can embrace your life as a future shinobi."

* * *

Japanese Lesson #1:

Kirigakure no Sato: Village Hidden in the Mist

Gobi no Inu: 5-tailed dog

Gekkogakure no Sato: Village Hidden in the Moonlight

Yugure no Kuni: Land of Nightfall

Suisha: Water wheel


End file.
